Awesome Pilot
Awesome Pilot is the very first episode of AB's Awesomeness. Plot A Lepidopterran with an Omnitrix symbol was shown fighting a Detrovite, Vulkanus. The Lepidopterran had trapped Vulkanus' feet in goo. "Give it up, Vulkanus," said the Lepidopterran. "Never," said Vulkanus. Vulkanus summoned some pickaxe minions, then started peeling off the goo. The minions arrived as Vulkanus successfully unstuck himself. The Lepidopterran flew up and shot goo at Vulkanus' arms. It connected his arms together. The Lepidopterran used his tail to knock Vulkanus down some wooden stairs and into a creek. A Plumbers' ship flew above the creek and sucked up Vulkanus. "Just me and goo now, fellow minions," said the Lepidopterran. The Lepidopterran shot goo at the minions, but they cut the goo with their pickaxes. Then, the minions threw their pickaxes at the Lepidopterran. The Lepidopterran turned around and blocked the pickaxes with the blade on his tail. The Lepidopterran turned back around. "The only thing you're going to pick with your pickaxes is your defeat. Creek or goo patch?" said the Lepidopterran, shooting a giant glob of goo near a tree. The pickaxe minions scratched their heads. "RAWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR!" yelled the Lepidopterran. Some of the pickaxe minions ran down the stairs and jumped into a creek, and the others stuck theirselves in the glob of goo. "I'm gonna go take a nap," said the Lepidopterran, slapping his symbol. He changed into an average boy, except the fact that he was wearing an awesome gauntlet on his arm, landed on the ground, and walked away. Theme song! AB was in a large technological house, playing a video game. "Come on, Mario! Kill the Goomba!" AB controlled Mario, who jumped on a bunch of Goombas. Then a giant Goomba appeared. Mario began fighting the Goomba. The Goomba stomped on Mario. "Ok. I have one life left." Mario jumped and got a large mushroom from a ? Box. He grew large, and jumped on some Goombas that the giant Goomba spawned. The giant Goomba spawned a Goomba who's size was in between a regular Goomba and the giant Goomba. Mario jumped on the medium Goomba a lot, but the medium Goomba knocked him down. Mario died. "FUUUUUUUU!" said AB. Then, the TV started jumping and shaking. It became electric. "What's going on?" Multicolored electricity shot out of the screen and formed Luigi. The TV fell and broke. "I can fix that," said AB, transforming. AB was ABC. He shot the letters T, E, L, E, V, I, S, I, O, and N. He put the letters together and it made a TV. AB put it on the desk. "Why are you here?" asked AB. "I've-a come to-a avenge the death le of my brother-a," answered Luigi. "He's not really dead. It's a video game. If he runs out of lives, the whole game is over, but I could just restart the game and he would be alive again," said AB. "Really-a? Teach-a me le about veedeo games-a," said Luigi. "I'll teach you just about everything," said AB, reverting. "We can see my friend Shoop da Whoop. I meet him in the next episode. Well actually, before this episode, but it is shown in the next episode." AB lead Luigi around the house and told him about stuff. Back in the room, a large shadow appeared. Commercial break. AB, Luigi, and Shoop da Whoop were on a rollercoaster. "THIS IS-A MUCH LOT LE BETTER THAN SQUASHING-A GOOMBAS LE!" yelled Luigi. "YEP!" yelled AB. The rollercoaster stopped, and the friends got out of it. "Ok, next, I have to teach you about cotton candy," said AB, checking something off a really long checklist. AB, Luigi, and Shoop da Whoop ran to a cotton candy booth. Long montage of AB teaching Luigi about a bunch of stuff. AB and Luigi came back home. "Well, Luigi, I taught you about lots of stuff. But now it is nighttime, and we have to go to bed," said AB. "But I-a have no where to sleep-a," replied Luigi. AB turned into Grey Matter. "I'll build you a device that lets you go to your and my world whenever you want," said AB. They went into the house. Later...... AB reverted back. "Bye Luigi. See you tomorrow," said AB. "Bye-a le," replied Luigi, and he went back in his game. AB yawned. "Time to go to bed," said AB. "School is resuming in a few days." AB walked slowly through the hallways of his house, and eventually went to his bedroom and got in his bed. He fell asleep, and started sleep-singing. "Just the two of us. In an esophagus. It's time to get this mission rollin'. Don't wanna make a fuss, but that was the pancreas. Go down until we reach the colon. In a hemoglobin highway. In a mini submarine. If you're going my way, you'll see what I mean. And take a left at the spleen," he sang. A large pickaxe minion crashed through the wall. AB woke up. "MOMLOOKDON'TROLLYOUREYESATMEMOMLOOK-," he sang. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed. AB turned into Pillows. "Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep real big baby," said AB. AB blew sleeping gas at the pickaxe minion, but he jumped out of the way. "Call me Turnokop, AB," said the pickaxe minion. "You don't like real big baby?" asked AB. "Not you," said Turnokop, kicking AB. "Owwww!" I said. "I'm supposed to kick the main character, not the narrator. Get your facts straight," said Turnokop. "NARRATORS ALWAYS GET THEIR FACTS STRAIGHT!" I said. A large bib appeared on Turnokop's neck. "Ha!" I said. The bib glowed, turned into a bunch of weapons, then turned back to a bib on Turnokop's neck. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU," I said. AB held onto Turnokop's foot and climbed up his leg. Turnokop shot a laser from his pickaxe and it knocked AB down. "That's new. And all this action weakens me," said AB. With that said, AB turned into Cannonbolt, and rolled into Turnokop's leg. Turnokop's bib turned into a slingshot, and Turnokop slung AB into the wall. "Time to kick it up a notch," said AB. AB went ultimate, and rammed into Turnokop's leg, then his other leg. Turnokop fell down. Turnokop's bib turned into a zanbato. Turnokop cut off AB's spikes and got back up. AB de-ultimized, then evolved. "LASER CANNONBOLT!" yelled AB. AB looked like Cannonbolt, but his shell was red and his body was orange. AB shot lasers from his hands and destroyed the pickaxe. AB turned into a laser, flew, and attacked Turnokop. AB hurt Turnokop a lot. Turnokop knocked AB into a corner. AB unrolled. Turnokop went to AB. "Impressive. But not impressive enough," said Turnokop. Turnokop's bib turned into a bazooka, and he aimed it at AB. "Ok. I think I've figured this out," I said. The bazooka turned back into a bib, then an anvil. Turnokop fell through the floor. AB flew through the hole. "Get out of my house!" said AB, and he shot a big laser that knocked Turnokop away. AB flew into his room and reverted. "Phew. Phew. Phew. Phew. Now I can get some rest," said AB, getting in bed and closing his eyes. In his imagination, everything that happened in the day was processing. "PHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWW-I mean, FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" THE END Characters *Awesome Betterhero *Luigi *Shoop da Whoop Aliens Used *Stinkfly (first appearance) *ABC (first appearance) *Grey Matter (first appearance) *Pillows (first appearance) *Cannonbolt (first appearance) *Ultimate Cannonbolt (first appearance) *Laser Cannonbolt (first appearance) Villains *Vulkanus *Pickaxe Minions *Turnokop Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Category:AB's Awesomeness Category:AA Episodes